


Broadway Street in Kansas.

by TheNorseCastiel



Category: Dean Winchester. - Fandom, Sam Winchester. - Fandom, Supernatural, castiel novak - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Dean Winchester, Abusive Relationships/ Past abuse., Blood and Violence, Castiel/Dean Winchester Pregnancy, Depressing., Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Graphic Depictions of Violence., Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Major character death., Manipulation., Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy., Same-Sex Marriage, Threats of Violence, Underage., Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Violence., Violent Dean Winchester, Violent Thoughts, abortion., destiel., m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorseCastiel/pseuds/TheNorseCastiel
Summary: Dean is a longshoreman. Castiel aspires to be an actor. They get married, but they are polar opposites. They plan to live in Germany. Things go wrong.





	1. 48 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't read this. This whole story has graphic depictions of violence, abuse triggers, graphic depictions of male pregnancy, and just.. the whole story in general.

His head turns to the boy with the black hair and blue eyes. His head turns back to the boy with brown hair and green eyes. They meet eyes, and smile.

 

“Are you plannin’ on being an actress?” Dean asks, holding a wine glass in his hand. Castiel nods, taking a sip of his own wine. 

“Studying theatre arts. How about you, honey?” Castiel replies, biting his lip with a hand on his hip. Dean shoves his free hand in his front pocket.  
“A longeshoreman.” He says, followed by a tiny yet un-amused smile at his own job. Castiel shakes his head, smiling along with him.  
“No, what do you plan to do? You aren’t going to keep a boring job like that, are you?” He says with brutal honesty, making Dean quirk a brow but nod.  
“Angel, if I talked about it, we’d be here all night long.” He replies, with a wink.

Castiel grins, a light blush spread across his cheeks. Dean takes note of it, before grabbing Castiel's hands as they both set down their wine glasses and leading him to the dancing part of the ballroom. Castiel's eyes wonder, he looks at his tie, back up at Dean. Their hands connect, one a bit up and the other one a bit down. They slowly dance, their hips swaying side to side together.


	2. 24 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Castiel bows with the fellow actors and actresses, his eyes meeting Dean’s. It wasn’t the same anymore as it was when they had met for the first time, the sparkle in his eyes that Castiel had at the time had disappeared since then. The curtain closes. 

“I am glad that is over. He was disappointing.” 

“Awful lead.” 

Dean ignores the awfully rude people, beginning his walk to the backstage area. He is quickly stopped by their real-estate agents who he happens to be amazing friends with. 

“Oh, Dean! Castiel was brilliant.” She beams, though he can sense that she is lying by the way she is nervously clasping her hands together as she talks. 

“I’ll be sure to spread the word, Mrs. Watson.” He smiles, patting her back gently as he walks away, the smile fading away.

“Castiel, honey?” He calls, standing at her dressing room door. Castiel opens the door, forcing a smile when seeing Dean, though he knows it is fake due to Castiel's puffy red eyes. His arms wrap around Castiel, gently. Cas pulls from the embrace, sitting down at his vanity and wiping off the heavy amount of makeup that was put on him before the show.

“I told Joseph that we could go to dinner with him and his family.” He says, shifting uncomfortably. Castiel's eyes narrow up from her mirror to him for a moment, before he looks back at his lipstick stained lips.   
“I do not want to go, Dean.” He says, a stern tone to his voice.  
“I already told them--” He begins, being quickly interrupted by Castiel.  
“Tell them we can’t go.”  
“Don’t you think that is a bit rude, Mary?” His head tilts at him, a glare forming.   
“Dean, just tell them we can’t go! Say something with the babysitter came up, is that too hard?” Castiel growls.  
The glare that had began to form on Dean’s face disappeared as he gave up, a weak smile forced onto his lips.  
“Yes, darling.”


	3. 24 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

“You weren’t the worst in the play, Cas.. I mean, they didn’t deserve you! You’ve studied for christ’s sake!” Dean rants, while Castiel holds his head in one hand.   
“Right..” he says, wanting the conversation to end. It clearly doesn’t seem to.  
“Do we have to talk about this? I don’t feel like it.” he explains. Dean shakes his head.   
“I just don’t want you to blame yourself for the bad reaction from the bad direction of the others, it was disorganized--” He stops himself when Castiel mutters something under his breath.  
“What?” he asks, looking at Castiel for a moment, then back at the road.  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas answers, biting the inside of his cheek.

Dean glares for a moment, before pulling over and giving Castiel a soft look. He moves over in the seat, getting ready to wrap his arms around him.

“Come on, Cas..”   
“Don’t touch me.” 

His arms wrap around Cas, pulling him in a tight embrace before Castiel finally lets loose. 

“Just leave me alone!” Castiel shouts, making Dean pull away. He is visibly annoyed, moving back to his place behind the steering wheel. He lets out a huff, looking back at him.

“Listen. It strikes me, that there is a considerable amount of bull going on here. Number one, it isn’t my fault the play was lousy. Number two, I don’t fit the role of insensitive, lazy, suburban husband. You’ve been trying to hang that crap on me every since we moved out here! Number three, I’m sorry you didn’t fulfill the stupid dream of being an actor. So, once you get over that stupid soap opera, we will be fine. Number four--” 

Dean's endless ranting and shouting is interrupted by Castiel getting out of the car, slamming the door shut. He lights a cigarette, walking about 20 feet from the car. 

“Castiel! CASTIEL!” Dean shouts in anger, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

He follows shortly behind Castiel, his tone and look softening.  
“Castiel, let us work this out instead of running all over Route 12.” He pleads. Castiel begins his walk back to the car, before Dean follows. Even more annoyed that he had ignored him. He pins Castiel against the door.  
“You’re SICK when you’re like this, Castiel. You know that? You’re sick!” He shouts in his face. Castiel shoves Alan off of him.  
“And, you know what you are? You’re DISGUSTING, Dean!” Castiel shouts back. Dean coldly laughs.  
“Oh yeah?” He shouts back, a forced yet angry smile spreading on his face.  
“Yeah! You think just because you got me in this little trap that you’re safe with controlling my emotions!”   
“You? In a trap! Don’t make me laugh!” He shouts, taking a few steps from Castiel and forcing a loud yet obnoxious laugh that was meant to mock Castiel.  
“You’re not a man, Dean! You’re just a pathetic little close-minded boy!” Castiel cries out, setting Dean off his edge.

He slams his fist right beside Castiel's head, so close to him, repeatedly on the car. He stops once the pain is unbearable, tears pricking in his eyes. 

The car ride home is tense.


	4. 20 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT

Dean walks into work. It is his birthday, though he doesn’t get cake or presents. It is a usual, same old day other than a few of the fellow employees greeting him and saying happy birthday. Nothing special.

In the elevator, he looks at a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Similar to Castiel, though she caught his eyes more than Castiel ever did, and more than likely ever will. They meet eyes, and smile before she looks back down, with a shy look.


	5. 20 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Tugging on his shirt, Dean meets eyes with Meghan, a happy look on both faces. 

“This was fun. Let’s do this again, Meg.” 

He shines his handsome bright smile, she shines her own back with a nod as he ties his tie and throws on his coat. He begins his walk back to the train station. He missed his usual train ride, but he can just catch the next one. He’ll say he just worked late.

Oddly, Castiel had told him to knock on the door this time and wait for him to answer instead of just walking in. Dean is a bit off with it, though he figures Castiel has a surprise for him for his birthday. He knocks, and Castiel opens the door. 

Castiel is dressed in a beautiful button up with nice jeans and his hair all done up with very light makeup as he didn’t like when Castiel's face was caked with makeup. 

“Why are you all dressed up, darling?” Dean asks, a smile stretched on his lips. Castiel shakes his head.  
“Just come in, Alan.” he grabs Dean's hand and brings him inside. Castiel pulls his hand away to walk behind their two kids, his hands gently on the children’s shoulder.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear daddy. Happy birthday to you!” They sing together, the children laughing and giggling as they do so. The candles on his cake are the only things dimming the room. Tears prick Dean’s green eyes as he watches them sing, gripping his suitcase tightly. 

“Happy birthday, darling.”


	6. 18 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Dean is about to go to his extremely boring 9-5 job. It is a Friday and he holds his suitcase tightly in his grip as he watches his family play outside. Ben hugs tightly to Lisa’s side just as Luci throws her toy to the ground and runs away in a fit of anger, running inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely short chapter, but mostly because it has a bit of background on the kids and their mannerisms.


	7. 17 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

"Dean. Let's go to Germany. I have it all figured out. You wanted to go back to Germany and that is the only place you've been to that you actually love and want to go back to! I'm repeating myself, more than likely.. but, I planned it out all last week and this week, I'm just so excited." Castiel beams, standing up in front of Dean with a wine glass, in his bathrobe. Dean is in his, too.

Dean looks at Castiel like he is crazy.

"Don't give me that look, Dean. Listen, I am serious!" Lisa says in a stern tone, sitting down in a chair in front of the bed Dean sits on.

"You loved Germany, didn't you, Dean? Then, go back. We can live there. In Berlin." Castiel expresses, making Dean sigh. 

"What would I do about work..? I mean, I barely know German." He says, his voice tinted with confusion. Castiel shakes his head, setting his wine glass down. 

"You wouldn't work. I would." Castiel beams, again. Dean laughs, mockingly, before shaking his head. "You're crazy. Me? Being the housewife of our relationship?" He huffs. He believed that she had to be joking. No way would Dean do that.   
"Dean, you've been working this boring 9-5 job that everyone knows you hate. Come on.. please?" Castiel pleads. Dean finally gives in.

"September?"

"September.


	8. 17 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Dianne and her lovely husband with their son are invited to the Winchester household. Dean sighs as they sit down together, Castiel sitting next to him with a hand softly on Dean's. 

"We have news." Dean announces as the other family sits on the couch, getting comfortable, even making themselves at home which Dean doesn't mind and neither does Castiel.  
"Oo!" Dianne squeels, grinning wide. It only decreases Dean's confidence, Castiel can tell and takes a note of it.  
"We are going to Germany." Castiel says the easy part for Dean. It makes him narrow his eyes.  
"To live." Dean continues after a few seconds of silence.

The words leave the whole room silent. At least, until Adam broke it. 

"Look at that, Ma!" Adam beams, laughing with a manic sounding to it. "The Winchesters are leaving! They got tired of playing dollhouse, I guess, huh? Cause, to play dollhouse you gotta have the husband do a boring 9-5 job, a housewife, and two children in an overly-priced house in Kansas." He continues, the manic laugh continuing.  
"That is true, Adam." Dean says through gritted teeth, Castiel holding his hand to stop him from saying any other words.  
"I'm so sorry.." Dianne says, clearly embarrassed.  
"It is fine. It is true, after all. I guess we are tired of being a more.. normal family that counts themselves as special when we're truly not." Dean replies, plastering a smile, Castiel squeezing his hand.  
"He.. didn't mean for it to be nice, my apolo--" Dianne begins to apologize all over again, Adam interrupts.  
"Shut up, Ma!"  
Dianne quiets herself, looking down as tears prick in her eyes, threatening to spill. 

"Adam, how about we go get a breath of fresh air, shall we?" Dean offers, separating him and Castiel's hand and grabbing Adam's. They walk outside and into the woods together.

"I heard you are a geometry teacher, Adam." Castiel says as an icebreaker while walking throughout the forest, branches crunching beneath their feet. 

"You heard wrong. I / was / a geometry teacher." Adam says with a cold look, before moving his eyes over to the lake less than a mile from them.  
"Why no longer?" Dean asks as they continue their journey throughout the forest.  
"I was fired." Adam says, making Dean chuckle a bit.

"You were expelled?" he laughs.

"Not funny, Dean." Castiel says, glaring at Dean.

"Right." Dean says, tensing, his laughter gone.

Adam glares, but ignores the 'joke.'


	9. 17 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Dean sits in the living room with Castiel, once again. Mary and Joseph sit on the couch across from them. They are their neighbours, but great friends instead of the awkward small talk type of neighbors.

"Germany? To live?" Mary says, shifting uncomfortably. Castiel nods, sipping on his wine.

"I quit my boring old job in September, around when we move." Dean says.  
"How will you work..? I mean..--" Joseph sounds confused.  
"I will." Castiel says, his voice full of confidence. It makes Dean smile and move his to Castiel's, squeezing his hand gently.  
"Oh.." Joseph says with a nod, looking to Mary with a little look that she gives back.


	10. 17 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT

Joseph and Mary sit in their bedroom. Mary is sitting at the mirror, wiping off her makeup while Joseph changes. 

"You know, I think this whole Germany idea is childish." Joseph says, tugging off his button-up to reveal a white beater. Mary turns in her chair, placing a hand on her chest in relief.

"Oh, dear! Me too. That takes a big lift off my shoulders." She gasps out, happily.

"I know! I mean.." he pauses for a moment. "Castiel will work? While Dean sits at home all day in a bathrobe picking his nose." He shakes his head at the thought.

"Right!" She giggles, laughing with Joseph. The laughs of hers turn to soft cries as she buries her face in her hands, sobs ringing throughout the room.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Joseph asks, rushing to his wife's side. She shakes her head, sniffling as she hiccups quietly.


	11. 17 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Laughs ring throughout the kitchen from Castiel and Dean. Castiel hunches over, shaking his head.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Dean laughs, loudly. Castiel nods, still dying from laughter as Dean is, too. The laughter quiets down after a bit to silence. Deep breaths being taken from both. 

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, Castiel."


	12. 16 AND A HALF MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

With confidence, Dean prances into work. He grips the handle of his suitcase and walks with his head held high.

"What was you holdin' you head so high, Dean-o?" Tony asks with a little chuckle, watching Dean get in his chair at his desk.

Dean flicks on his lighter, lights his cigarette and flashes a smile.   
"Gentlemen, I'm going to Germany." He beams with confidence. The gentlemen above him oddly laugh.  
"And I'm going to America." Tony says, shaking his head.  
"I am!" Dean says with a little laugh.  
"How will you work? You don't even know French, do you?" Tony argues.

Dean gives a sadistic smile.

"Bonjour, Anthony.


	13. 16 AND A HALF MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

Castiel grins as he is handed his travel checks, thanking the man quietly while pushing a piece of hair behind his ear.

He begins his walk downtown, confident with his bag held to his side.

Everything was beginning to come together. Like the last 10 pieces of a puzzle you've been working on for a week. But, he hasn't had a cyclke in two weeks.

He'll pretend like / it / is not real until his visit with the doctor.


	14. 15 MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

The family sits with their neighbors at the beach, Lisa braiding their daughter's hair while their son is playying with Joseph's kids in the sand. Dean lays back in his chair, a can of beer tightly gripped in his hand as usual. His other hand adjusts his blue button-up that happened to be unbuttoned, showing off his chest which Castiel did not like, but never argued with him on.

"You tell your boss, yet?" Joseph asks. Dean laughs a little and shakes his head.  
"No, he went on and on at lunch the other day about 'we are creating a team of great salesman, not ordinary ones. Ones like you, Winchester. Too bad I'm leaving in September." Dean scoffs, shaking his head as he talks. Joseph laughs, shaking his head with Dean as he adjusts his sunglasses.   
"It'd be funny if they weren't offering me so much dang money." Dean says, followed by a short sigh.  
Castiel looks over at Dean, typing the braid in Luci's hair before patting her thighs with a glare at Dean and getting out of his chair. He storms to the water, his feet soaking in it as he is standing only on the edge. Dean's eyebrows furrow and he sets his can down with a sigh and follows Castiel to the water. He grabs Castiel's wrist in a comforting way, but Castiel still pulls his hands back.

"Cas.. baby. What is wrong?" He asks with a sad sigh.   
"Nothing, Dean. Leave me be." Castiel says through gritted teeth, scoffing a bit. Dean's head tilts. He is visibly annoyed with Castiel's constant attitude.  
"Cas, if this is about--"  
"Do you even want to go to Germany?" Castiel snaps.  
"With you? Any day, Cas. The job is just an option." Dean calmly tries to explain. Castiel grows angrier.  
"An option? For waht, Dean? Jesus, do you even love me?" Castiel shouts. 

Onlookers stare, a bit wide eyed. Dean turns to them for a moment then back to Castiel.

"I'm gonna go get wet." He says and takes off his button-up, throwing it to the sand and walking off into the water as Castiel watches, arms crossing across his chest.


	15. 14 AND A HALF MONTHS UNTIL THE INCIDENT.

"But, mommy! I wanna bring my big teddy bear! The one bigger than me." Luci whines, trying to convince her father to let her bring the teddy bear to Germany with them. Castiel huffs in reply, shaking his head and looking to Dean for a moment who is sitting in a chair in the living room, watching them in the kitchen packing. Castiel specified that he didn't want any help, Dean didn't try, anyways. Castiel did seem extremely moody, today.

"No, we agreed that you would give the teddy bear to Dianna." Castiel says with a stern voice, a hand on his hip, tiredly.  
"But, he is my teddy bear. I love him! He's my best--"  
"Luci! I told you this." Castiel growls, clearly on his breaking edge. Dean continues watching.  
"But, mommy--"  
"Maybe, you'd know if you weren't a girl who is too bored and silly to listen!" Castiel snaps, making Luci run away in defeat.

Dean stands from his chair and walks into the room, his arms crossing over his chest as he looks at Castiel who is walking to the sink, beginning to clean the dishes.   
"Alright, Cas. What is the matter?" Dean asks, a stern tone to his voice. Castiel sighs and finishes the dish, setting it down and drying his hands on the towel.   
"Nothing." He huffs.  
"What is going on?" Dean demands to know as Castiel sets down the towel.  
"Nothing I haven't known about for awhile." Castiel looks down for a moment then back up at Dean with his glistening blue eyes. The ones Dean thought he fell in love with.   
"Like what, Castiel?" Dean snaps, back. Castiel sighs.  
"I'm.. pregnant. I.. stopped having my cycle for two months and I went to the doctor today and now, I can't even act like it isn't real." Castiel's voice cracks as he looks down. Dean pulls Cas into a tight embrace, shaking his head.   
"We can.. handle this. Okay? How many weeks?" He asks.  
Castiel sighs, looking down.  
"Ten. But, we have two weeks to get rid of it safely, Dean! So, no pressure!" Castiel explains the last part, quickly, his hands meeting Dean's broad shoulders. Dean takes deep breaths, then nods. 

 

"Okay, Cas."


End file.
